Talk:Gray Boy
Original vs Clone "need to distinguish in the article a bit more between gray boy and his clone, we do not need seperate articles but they do have slightly diffrent powers and personalities" The difficulty with that is the implication that his power restored his original body, so it's hard to say how much of his seen personality is his real one and how much is Bonesaw's memory implants. Gray Boy was active for quite some time before he was killed (I recall reading he was 35 when he first died, can anyone confirm?), and Jack Slash seemed to think he was acting in character when he was cloned, which implies he wasn't Labyrinthine for his entire 25(? probably less than that) years of activity in the S9. By the way, do you have a WoG on the powers thing? That's the first time I've heard of there being any differences between Gray Boy's and Clone Boy's powers.Rimmer7 (talk) 04:56, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :I will admit to some presumption (never assume anything when you edit a wiki) on my part, since you are interested in gray boy let me share a quote form the story. : A computer monitor on the desk flickered to life. : “I’m excited,” Jack said. “Gray Boy is working on getting the video up. Funny thing. The real Gray Boy wouldn’t be able to do this, but we gave this one the memories of a real child. Came with the necessary skills. I’m almost disappointed. People are so much more interesting when they’re flawed, aren’t they? Oh, here we go. I haven’t even seen this. Let’s see…” : Your Thoughts, The clone may just be more lucid now but how much is shaping form pre-riley bonesaw? :Also how do you do the quote thing? i just copied off of you--FossilLord 05:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I just ctrl+c->ctrl+v'd your edit summary. Anyway, I saw that Jack quote, but I interpreted that as Bonesaw's extra memory-implants granting the restored Gray Boy the skills that the child those memory-implants were taken from had, with video making/editing (something that wasn't easily available in the 80s/90s when I presume OGB was active) being one of them, as opposed to his original personality being completely replaced by the implants. Again, this is due to the implication that GB's shard revived the original, which may have come with the original's memories in addition to the implants, as the shard will have presumably backed up GB's memories in case his brain gets destroyed and the shard has to be able to time-revert his brain without doing the same to his memories. It's quite difficult to tell one way or the other due to Wildbow deliberately being vague and occasionally inconsistent in his WoGs along with responding to questions like "does this mean A or does it mean B?" with the classic mathematician's answer of "Yes." ::An additional and absolutely hellish complication is telling fanon apart from canon, which is unusually difficult in Worm due to the sheer wordcount of the Worm web serial and the popularity of Worm fanfiction, from where a lot of information comes from inaccurate info contained in the Worm Wiki. ::Still, all in all it is true that the only WoG we have of original GB is that he was similar to Labyrinth, so that's what the article should say of his personality.Rimmer7 (talk) 05:41, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :::And what is said about grayboy redux personality is the openly sadistic stuff. Yes I have dealt with authors using the mathematicians answer, used it myself, this is why you craft careful questions. The implication is likely false given the acknowledged complexity of brains in story, am aware of rebecca and taylor offloading on their shards, but again it seems wildbow is a horror author so the implication is strong regardless. :::If you understand the need for more accurate information could I convince you to branch out into other pages? I have been been plugging along but I still need to work and sleep and eat on top of my other hobbies. need to hibernate soon response?--FossilLord 06:10, July 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::I don't think there's enough information to justify having two separate articles instead of something like simply having a separate subsection in Background and perhaps Personality for the original and the clone. As far as I'm concerned, the issue with the article as it is currently is simply one of formatting, where it's not clear in the Background section whether the original or the clone is being discussed, and the Personality section contains commentary by Bonesaw (who never knew the original GB) on the clone's personality while referencing Jack's concerns which were based on the original. ::::I'm kind of a chronic procrastinator, so I don't know if I can be relied upon to make the edits. I can definitely proof-read the ones that are made, though. ::::EDIT: I just realized you were probably asking me to monitor other articles than GB. I've got GB, Glaistig and Hatchet monitored due to those being articles I have contributed to and thus they're automatically on my watch list. If there are other ones you'd like me to check it'd be best if you told me which ones in particular you have concerns with, since I dunno if I could do well with monitoring and proof-reading them all. The reason so much info on the Wiki is inaccurate is precisely because there are only a handful of people contributing after all, and one person will know more about one aspect of the story than another. ::::EDIT2: I think I contributed some of the stuff on the Contessa article as well and possibly some others, though I wasn't logged in if/when I did. ::::EDIT3: I see I've made edits to Crawler and Slaughterhouse Nine while logged in, though I don't know if I have them monitored.Rimmer7 (talk) 06:24, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::I myself also procrastinate so i know your frustration. apologies if I was not clear before, but I thought I wrote that there would just be separate sections not a whole new page but you have arrived at the idea so that is fine. :::::I propose that at the end of each week i give you some suggestions on what to edit, for example i am finishing up the page for Night, after word you could take the cutting knife to it to make it more understandable and see if it is accurate. I may have elided some of the details so i would welcome another eye. Preferably further discussion will be on my talk page, given we are running out of space, good night. ::::::Unfortunately most of the stuff I remember about Night comes from fanfiction, so my knowledge of the character is unreliable. The only thing I know for certain is that Night is Fog's partner and that they are both emotionally crippled due to their status as successful attempts by Gelleschaft to force children to trigger. And sure, we can continue in our personal talk pages.Rimmer7 (talk) 10:11, July 10, 2016 (UTC)